Banter Wars Series 1/Heat B: Hillbilly Hoedown
Heat B of Banter Wars was the second of seven episodes of Series 1. It was originally broadcast on the 18th August 2015 on Youtube. The theme for this episode was hillbillies. Competing Robots Maple massacre.png|Maple Massacre Shelly.png|Shelly Abb.png|Australian Bruce's Brutalizer Billybob beard.png|Billy-Bob Beard El moustacheo.png|El Moustacheo Pinetree.jpg|Pine Tree Punisher Eliminators Shelly vs El Moustacheo vs Pine Tree Punisher Pine Tree Punisher and El Moustacheo begin the battle by ganging up on the slow Shelly. Shelly begins to fight back against Pine Tree Punisher while also using it's jabbing weapons to stab El Moustacheo. The three robots push against each other with no real effect, eventually both robots leave Shelly and attack one another. The pit button is pressed by the wrestling robots, with Shelly trembling along. El Moustacheo, with some assistance from Shelly, then pushes Pine Tree Punisher into the pit. Qualified:Shelly and El Moustacheo Maple Massacre vs Billy-Bob Beard vs Australian Bruce's Brutalizer Billy-Bob Beard darts straight toward Australian Bruce's Brutalizer and gets underneath it while Maple Massacre jabs the side of Billy-Bob. Billy-Bob retracts leaving Maple Massacre to attack the bullied Australian Bruce's Brutalizer. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer darts forward and throws Maple Massacre, causing it to roll over and back onto its feet. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer attacks Maple Massacre again, this time succeeding in flipping it over. As Maple Massacre is counted out Billy-Bob Beard attacks Australian Bruce's Brutalizer once more. Qualified:Billy-Bob Beard and Australian Bruce's Brutalizer Round two Billy-Bob Beard vs Shelly Billy-Bob Beard goes straight towards the slow Shelly and shoves it around. Shelly rarely moves while Billy-Bob Beard tries flipping it with no success. Billy-Bob suffers some damage as it tries pushing Shelly about, Billy-Bob then pushes Shelly towards the floor flipper, where Shelly is flipped on its back. Billy-Bob pushes the overturned Shelly on top of the pit where it swiftly press the pit release button, pitting Shelly. Winner:Billy-Bob Beard El Moustacheo vs Australian Bruce's Brutalizer El Moustacheo charges at Australian Bruce's Brutalizer but is turned onto its back where Australian Bruce's Brutalizer capitalizes and begins attacking. Australian Bruce's Brutalizer flips again this time onto it's back, this causes El Moustacheo to drive sporadically about and with Australian Bruce's Brutalizer, it doesn't look too good for El Moustacheo. The two robots bash and crash for a while until the pit release is pressed and El Moustacheo beings to fight back and shoves Australian Bruce's Brutalizer into a angle grinder. The robots tussle around the pit, soon with only less than a minute left Australian Bruce's Brutalizer is pushed into the pit. Winner:El Moustacheo Heat Final The two robots meet in the middle with Billy-Bob Beard trying to flip El Moustacheo but fails to do so and instead is steered around. Billy-Bob finally gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo onto its back, Billy-Bob flips El Moustacheo twice more, once almost out of the arena. Billy-Bob pins El Moustacheo by the arena wall and tries flipping it out of the arena, but is unsuccessful and decides to flip El Moustacheo about some more only for El Moustacheo to get back on its feet and start chasing Billy-Bob. El Moustacheo drags Billy-Bob around the arena and starts to damage it. Billy-Bob eventually gets a flip in and chucks El Moustacheo about and once again pins it against the arena wall and tries for a out of the arena flip, but fails to do so. El Moustacheo comes back and gets hold of Billy-Bob steering it about but the round soon ends. Billy-Bob Beard is declared the winner for its flipping attacks. Winner:Billy-Bob Beard Side competition Mobility Scooter vs Black Bull At first Mobility Scooter runs away from Black Bull who chases after. Then, when Black Bull is directly behind Mobility Scooter, Mobility Scooter starts a long push back shoving it to the flame pit and eventually out of the ring. Winner: Mobility Scooter Watch Here Category:Series 1 Category:Heat